


Убить апостола

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы вылечить рану Сэма, братья Винчестеры сворачивают в маленький городок... Потом выяснится, что оказались они там отнюдь не случайно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убить апостола

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во время 1 сезона, до встречи с папой Джоном и ЖГД.

_Ah, the moon's too bright  
The chain's too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep _

 

\- Отойди! – взревел Дин и оттолкнул в сторону прицелившегося в оборотня Сэма. Младший, не ожидавший такой выходки от брата, отлетел и врезался в стену узкого коридора. Пистолет вылетел из его руки и звонко стукнулся о каменный пол.  
Оборотень повернул голову к упавшему, тускло мерцавшие в полумраке зрачки сузились: он нашел выход. Поджарое, пахнущее мхом и смертью тело, сжавшись в комок, ринулось к двери, находившейся позади охотников. Все произошло в доли секунды. Длинные кривые когти рванули руку инстинктивно прикрывшего голову Сэма, чье лицо моментально было забрызгано кровью. Два прыжка до спасительного выхода – и грохот выстрела, звучавшего необычайно долго. Оборотень вскинулся, вытянулся во весь рост, совсем по-собачьи заскреб воздух передними лапами и тяжело рухнул на пол. Он был мертв прежде, чем голова с глухим звуком приземлилась на камень. Серебряная пуля, впившаяся под левую лопатку, сделала свое дело.  
Дин, уже не обращая внимания на монстра, который медленно начал превращаться в обнаженного молодого мужчину с серой кожей, рванул к младшему брату. Сэм зажал раненую руку, из которой продолжала течь кровь. Дин попытался обнять его за плечи, повернуть к себе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рану. Но младший Винчестер неожиданно с силой отбил его протянутую к нему руку.  
\- Ты охренел совсем, сука, - сказал он, срываясь на шипение от злости и боли. – Я пристрелил бы этого урода, он уже был у меня на мушке! Какого демона ты меня толкнул? Он мне чуть руку не оторвал!  
\- Эй, я защищал тебя! – возмутился Дин. – Оборотни твари непредсказуемые. Зверюга могла бы наброситься прямо на тебя!  
\- С серебряной пулей во внутренностях? – ехидно спросил Сэм. – Я ведь успевал выстрелить, пока ты не подарил мне свидание со стеной. Отъебись ты от меня со своей заботой. Я давно уже не маленький мальчик, которого надо охранять от злой Штриги.  
Младший, все так же держась за набрякший от крови рукав, встал и направился к двери. Старший посмотрел ему вслед непонимающим взглядом, дернул плечом и остался – уничтожать то, что осталось от кровавого чудовища, терроризировавшего всю окрестность. Внезапно ему под ноги попался пистолет, забытый Сэмом на полу. Лицо Дина искривилось, и он пнул оружие так, что оно отлетело в стену: «Как это все меня задрало!»

****

Дин оглянулся на заднее сидение «Импалы», где полулежал младший брат. Лицо Сэма было бледным: хотя кровь остановили быстро, ее потеря сказалась. Над верхней губой выступили бисеринки пота. Парень лежал, прикрыв глаза, но не спал, поскольку сразу откликнулся на предложение Дина:  
\- Сэм, я думаю, нам сейчас стоит куда-нибудь заехать, остановится на пару деньков. Тебе надо отдохнуть, а заодно мы прикинем, куда двигать дальше.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Сэм и отвернулся к окну. Там уходили к горизонту бесконечные поля золотой пшеницы – хотя было уже начало сентября, фермеры Монтаны еще не собрали урожай, они всегда делали это позднее всех. Шоссе стрелой уходило между хлебов, сереющее вечернее небо тяжело нависало над ним. Нигде не было видно ни души, стояла тишина, даже мотор «Импалы», казалось, сбавил звук.  
\- Что мы будем искать в «штате сокровищ»? - Дин попытался шуткой разбить тяжело висящее молчание, но младший Винчестер только дернул плечами.  
Внезапно впереди возникло нечто похожее по очертаниям на человеческую фигуру. Подъехав ближе, братья увидели стоящий на обочине велосипед, около которого возился мужчина в красной бейсболке и спортивной куртке, у которой, несмотря на жару, был высоко поднят воротник. Опустив стекло, Дин высунул голову и спросил:  
\- Парень, подскажи, где тут ближайший городишко с мотелем, в котором можно перекантоваться?  
Не взглянув на подъехавших, человек вытянул руку и махнул куда-то вправо. Недоуменно проследив за движением, Дин увидел, что от шоссе спереди отходит ответвление – гораздо более узкое. Никакого указателя рядом не было. В пределах видимости с той стороны была только узкая полоска леса.  
\- Ты уверен? - недоверчиво переспросил Дин. Красная бейсболка утвердительно кивнула козырьком.  
\- А поближе ничего не найдется? - с надеждой обратился к человеку Сэм, высунувшись из другого окна. На этот раз в ответ помотали головой. Братья переглянулись и синхронно вздохнули. Дин начал выворачивать руль вправо.  
В зеркало заднего вида он заметил, как человек рядом с велосипедом выпрямился и посмотрел им вслед. Зайчик от зеркала «Импалы» отразился в больших зеркальных очках, закрывавших всю видимую между воротником и бейсболкой часть лица человека.

****

До городишки под названием Метсвилль и населением, как стало ясно из таблички при въезде, в почти тысячу жителей Винчестеры добрались через полчаса. К этому времени поля по обочинам шоссе сменил густой лес. Больше всего Дина порадовало то, что тишину уничтожил, наконец-то, обычный шум человеческого поселения. Где-то ездили машины, разговаривали люди, играла музыка, лаяла собака...  
Он остановил «Импалу» у аккуратного двухэтажного коттеджа. Через низкий забор было видно, что у крыльца стоит женщина – средних лет, но очень стройная, в джинсах и клетчатой рубахе. Она смотрела прямо на «Импалу», но не делала никаких движений по направлению к машине, как будто ей было совершенно неинтересно, что происходит.  
Дин вышел из машины и оперся локтями о заборчик.  
\- Мэм... - начал он.  
\- Я Мэри, - отозвалась немедленно женщина, как будто это было в порядке вещей – представляться каждому незнакомцу, который подойдет к дому. - Мэри Эш.  
\- Миссис Эш... - начал снова Дин.  
\- Мисс Эш, - поправила она, с той же готовностью и так же равнодушно.  
\- Мисс Эш, - вздохнул парень, - подскажите, как нам добраться до мотеля.  
Лицо женщины сначала выразило глубокое недоверие, недоумение, а затем она разразилась заливистым смехом, согнулась и хлопнула себя по коленям. Когда она распрямилась, в ее глазах блестели слезы – от смеха.  
\- Кто? - спросила она, отдышавшись. - Кто, во имя всех святых, сказал вам, что в Метсвилле есть мотель?  
Тут уже пришла очередь Дина недоумевать:  
\- Я не знаю. Человек с велосипедом, которого мы встретили у поворота. Он заверил нас, что здесь ближайший мотель на всю округу.  
Неожиданно Мэри Эш стала серьезной. Даже чересчур серьезной. Она подошла ближе к Дину и прошептала:  
\- Человек... у поворота?.. Впрочем, неважно.  
И сказала уже нормальным голосом:  
\- Вы можете переночевать у Клары Льюис. Ее дом по четвертой улице второй справа. Она иногда сдает комнаты. Я уверена, у нее найдется место для вас. Да-да, сдает комнаты... - и женщина быстрым шагом направилась к своему дому. У крыльца она обернулась и, глядя в лицо ошарашенному парню, повторила:  
\- Сдает комнаты, да. Если кто-нибудь сюда приезжает.

****

Миссис Льюис – на этот раз точно миссис – оказалась практически копией Мэри Эш. Такая же миловидная и подтянутая женщина за 50.  
\- Понимаете, к нам редко кто заезжает просто так. Поселок стоит на отшибе, так что «заскочить по дороге» ни у кого не получится. Раньше здесь пытались добывать железную руду, вот и образовался Метсвилль. Потом оказалось, что месторождение бесперспективное, и его забросили, а поселение осталось. Климат здесь хороший, можно заниматься фермерским хозяйством, так что люди и без руды обходятся, - рассказывала она, ведя братьев в предназначенную для них комнату вверх по лестнице.  
Комната была небольшой, но казалась очень просторной, потому что мебели в ней было по минимуму. Дин критически осмотрел диван, накрытый потертым пледом с непонятным орнаментом в индейском стиле, а затем, подхватив Сэма под руку, повел его к кровати, выглядевшей более надежно. Младший дернулся: «Я сам!» - и вырвал локоть из пальцев Дина. Старший сжатым кулаком резанул со злости воздух. А миссис Льюис продолжала щебетать, не заметив, что произошло:  
\- Но, в общем-то, здесь нет недовольных. Молодежь, конечно, уезжает учиться – в Хелену, в основном. У меня дочка сейчас там в колледже. Но, как правило, они возвращаются. Потому что скучают по нашей семье. Мы здесь, в Метсвилле, считаем себя настоящей семьей. Все делаем сообща…  
Дин отвлекся от мрачного созерцания Сэма, удобнее укладывающего раненую руку, и навострил уши – слова миссис Льюис показались ему подозрительными.  
\- У вас здесь типа… общины? – осторожно осведомился он.  
Женщина звонко рассмеялась:  
\- Вы имеете в виду – секта? Нет, - она махнула рукой в сторону телевизора. – Пожалуйста, смотрите, 28 каналов. Больше здесь вряд ли удастся поймать. Нет, мы не затворники, не проповедуем ничьих культов и многоженство у нас не практикуется. Хотя, в основном, здесь живут католики. Могу назвать парочку баптистов, адвентистов, а молодежь, кажется, не верит ни во что, кроме интернета. Метсвилль – самый обычный городок на Великих равнинах, уверяю вас. Просто… нам хорошо здесь.  
Дин пристыженно улыбнулся и тут же шарахнулся к кровати, услышав, как сдавленно застонал сквозь зубы младший брат. Сэм попытался снять куртку и неосторожно задел рану. Помня, чем закончилась предыдущая попытка прикоснуться к Сэму, Дин не стал его трогать и только спросил:  
\- Снова кровь пошла?  
Тот помотал головой, закусив губу и криво пытаясь улыбнуться.  
\- Что с тобой? – сзади бесшумно подошла миссис Льюис. Она за секунду из радушной хозяйки превратилась в строгую, деловитую женщину, считающую самым главным заботу о детях, той самой «молодежи», о которой она постоянно упоминала с добродушной улыбкой.  
\- Собака… укусила, - промямлил Дин. Сэм нахмурился, услышав очередную ложь брата, но промолчал – сообщение об оборотне вряд ли расположило бы к ним миссис Клару.  
\- Показывай, - скомандовала женщина.  
\- Ээээ… - затянул старший брат. – Там ничего серьезного, не стоит беспокоиться, может, у вас найдется йод…  
И осекся: Сэм мазнул по нему странным взглядом, его глаза казались почти черными, и начал резко стаскивать рукав. Клара Льюис помогла ему размотать заскорузлые от крови бинты, и Дин вынужден был опереться о стену. Он никак не мог этого понять: раны и травмы были привычным делом на Охоте. Вид обезображенных трупов, искалеченных людей, луж крови никогда не вызывал у него никаких эмоций. Никогда… если только это не касалось Сэма. Тогда непонятная слабость охватывала его, заставляя ноги подкашиваться, перехватывало дыхание. Страшно было видеть, как обезображивают эту совершенную, гладкую, горячую – Дин знал! – на ощупь кожу ожоги или порезы. Хорошо, что никто не замечал этой слабости, жизнь научила Дина очень хорошо притворяться. Но теперь, при виде глубокой рвано-резаной раны, обнажившей руку чуть не до кости, ему опять стало тошно. Увечье выглядело неважно, похоже было, что заживать оно будет долго и болезненно, а потом кожу стянет некрасивый шрам.  
Клара Льюис несколько секунд разглядывала рану, затем на удивление спокойно сказала:  
\- Думаю, йодом тут не отделаешься. Я сейчас приведу лекаря.  
\- Доктора? – переспросил Сэм, пытаясь оторвать прилипший к ране клочок бинта.  
\- Лекаря, - покачала головой женщина.

****

Мужчине, которого привела хозяйка, было на первый взгляд лет 45. Но когда Сэм пригляделся как следует к обветренному лицу с неожиданно тонкими чертами, он понял, что этот человек намного старше, чем кажется. Возраст выдавали глаза – такие светлые, будто выцветшие, они могли бы принадлежать столетнему старику.  
\- Это Чарльз Мессинг, - представила пришедшего миссис Льюис, и Сэм помахал ему здоровой левой рукой.  
Дин же не обратил на визитера внимания. Он стоял перед Сэмом на коленях и обтирал его раненую руку мягкой тряпочкой, время от времени смачивая ее в тазу с теплой водой. Как бы извиняясь за невежливость брата, Сэм назвал их имена. Мужчина кивнул, подошел ближе и мягко, но властно отодвинул Дина в сторону. Тот, не удержав равновесия, сел на пол: «Э, какого черта?»  
Чарльз Мессинг, прищурившись, оглядел рану и произнес с присвистом: «Большая собачка вам попалась!» Затем он зачерпнул воду из таза и ладонью начал обтирать руку Сэма. При этом, обернувшись, заговорил с хозяйкой:  
\- Клара, ты слышала, на поле Пимблдтонов села стая соек? Птицы поклевали и вытоптали добрую четверть урожая. Сара очень расстроена.  
\- Слышала, - кивнула Клара. – Еще как слышала. Старый Пимблдтон орал на всю Четвертую улицу. Говорят, Клайв не уследил за полем, повез малышку Роз кататься в Хелену. Боюсь, папашиного автомобиля теперь ему не видать как своих ушей.  
\- Это точно, - кивнул гость. Казалось, проблемы семьи Пимблдтонов собеседников интересовали куда больше, чем состояние раненого.  
\- Да какого же хрена? – еще сильнее возмутился Дин. Но Сэм легко пнул его ногой в колено и глазами показал на свою руку. Дин посмотрел и не поверил своим глазам. За две минуты «мануальной терапии» от жуткой раны, демонстрировавшей вид руки Сэма изнутри, осталась только кривая розовая полосочка, похожая на заживающую царапину.  
Мессинг встал, вытер руки о свои серые от пыли джинсы и сказал:  
\- С другой стороны, может, Клайву действительно еще рано гонять по всей Монтане на машине?  
Затем обернулся к братьям, которые не могли вымолвить и слова, и произнес:  
\- Ну, я пошел, дел по горло. Приятно было познакомиться. Будет время – заходите ко мне, я очень хочу послушать рассказ о собаке, которая оставляет такие следы.  
Через секунду его ботинки уже грохотали по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, а затем внизу хлопнула дверь.  
Дин схватил Сэма за руку, и оба уставились на «царапину», которая затягивалась на глазах.  
\- Похоже, мы не зря сюда приехали, - тихо сказал Дин.

****

\- Ну, и что вы скажете об этом? – Сэм подошел к миссис Льюис, накрывавшей на стол в гостиной.  
\- Вы должны попробовать пирог – сегодня он мне особенно удался, - улыбнулась та в ответ, но наткнулась взглядом на руку парня, которой тот тряс перед ней. – Ах, вы про это? Извините, я все время забываю. Ведь сюда приезжает так мало посторонних. По правде говоря, в этом году вы всего лишь вторые. Понимаю, вас удивило то, что сделал Чарли. Мы-то здесь все давно уже привыкли. Ну, навроде как самых традиционных вещей: Клара Льюис печет вкуснейшие пирожки, малыш Нортон опять разбил мотоцикл на трассе, Мэри Эш портит всем настроение, а Чарли Месс исцеляет людей. Он сам говорит, что не понимает, как это делает. Да и нам, собственно не надо понимать. Какая разница «как», если результат налицо? Как видите, никаких кровавых жертвоприношений или сатанинских обрядов. Простое наложение рук, по-моему, этот рецепт был описан еще в Библии, - она лукаво улыбнулась.  
\- Вы считаете его святым? – прищурил глаза Дин.  
\- Да ни в коем разе, - отмахнулась Клара Льюис. – Он самый обычный человек, как мы все. Старики еще помнят, как его родители появились здесь – приехали из Ирландии в поисках лучшей доли. Да вон Мэри лучше всех вам о нем расскажет, если, конечно, соизволит. Чарльз полжизни прожил с ней по соседству. Пока не женился на Энн-Хейтруди и не переехал жить в ее дом.  
\- Но если вы смотрите телевизор, должны бы знать, что наложение рук – несколько несовременный метод медицины, - с иронией сказал Дин.  
\- Ай, бросьте. Был бы Чарли апостолом, в его дом в позапрошлом году не шарахнула бы молния. Заряд, конечно, заземлило, но вот от скачка напряжения вся техника «сгорела». Слышали бы вы, как ругалась Энн-Хейтруди! Таких словесных заворотов я никогда не слыхала, хоть записывай за ней. Ну скажите, стал бы всевышний кидаться молнией в апостола? – Клара Льюис лукаво улыбнулась.  
Дин почесал затылок и упрямо сказал:  
\- Ну все равно, наверное, Чарльз Мессинг – самый уважаемый в городе человек?  
\- Ну, это для кого как, - рассказывая, миссис Льюис продолжала сноровисто расставлять тарелки. – Конечно, многие, особенно молодежь, ему в рот смотрит, ждут, когда он изречет очередную истину. Но есть люди, для которых Чарльз – что-то вроде местного дурачка. Лазает по лесам и горам да у детишек порезы лечит. Они считают, что Месс мог бы стать самым богатым человеком в округе, если бы не чудачествовал.  
\- Так значит, он постоянно этим занимается? – продолжал допытываться Дин.  
\- Ну, как постоянно, - потерла подбородок в задумчивости миссис Льюис. – Когда кто-нибудь в городе поранится. К счастью, это происходит нечасто. Мы, знаете ли, здесь не каскадеры. Так что если бы Чарльз зарабатывал себе этим деньги на пропитание, то ему бы пришлось попрошайничать. Но он никогда не берет денег.  
\- А чем же он занимается? – подал голос Сэм.  
\- У него небольшая мастерская – ремонтирует автомобили, сельскохозяйственную технику. Может стиральную машину починить при случае. Изредка занимается продажей авто, пригоняет их из центра. Берет немного, делает на совесть, всем нравится. Но все равно, это как хобби. А в основном он… выслеживает Чудовище.  
\- Чудовище? – напрягся Дин, подавшись вперед. За его спиной Сэм перестал улыбаться, машинально положив руку на ремень, за который был заткнут пистолет.  
\- Оно самое. Но не на ночь глядя о нем разговаривать, - легкомысленно махнула рукой Клара Льюис, моментально становясь похожим на беспечную школьницу. – Если захотите, расскажу завтра. А сейчас – немедленно за стол ужинать и – спать!

****

Места в спальне были распределены без слов: Дин швырнул свою сумку, раньше стоявшую у входа, на потрепанный диванчик. Сэм опустился на кровать.  
\- Тут явно без магии не обошлось, - задумчиво произнес Сэм, машинально потирая руку. На ней уже не осталось и царапины.  
\- Может быть, это белая магия? – равнодушно спросил Дин, подходя к младшему брату.  
\- Что за ерунда, Дин? – раздраженно спросил тот, уголок губы у него слегка дергался. – Кто, как ни ты, говорил мне, что воздействовать на человека без негативных последствий нельзя? Даже белая магия в будущем аукнется отрицательно, это закон!  
\- Я думаю, что она уже здорово аукнулась на мне, - голос Дина стал еще более низким и хриплым, чем обычно. Сэм посмотрел на его кривую ухмылку, обнажившую зубы, подернувшиеся поволокой глаза – и до него дошло, что тот имел в виду. Впрочем, Дин не собирался оставлять брата в неведении: он взял его руку и положил себе между ног. Машинально Сэм сжал пальцы, ощутив сквозь ткань джинсов напряженный член Дина. Первым желанием было подтянуть к себе старшего за бедра и расстегнуть ширинку. Но он подавил его и грубо отдернул руку:  
\- Я не буду.  
\- Ты чего? Рука болит? – забеспокоился Дин.  
\- Нет. Просто не хочу. Иди в душ дрочить.  
Заниматься самоудовлетворением Дину явно не хотелось:  
\- Эй, ну что это за капризы?  
\- Хватит разговаривать со мной, как с маленьким! – взбеленился Сэм. – Почему ты всегда выбираешь время и место? Я, блин, тоже имею право голоса. И сегодня я выбираю: Я. Не. Хочу.  
Большие буквы показались Дину вырубленными на потолке, так четко и громко Сэм произнес эту фразу. Возбуждение как-то сразу пропало. Ничего не понимая, он отправился на диван:  
\- Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь, чего орать-то сразу? Возрастные комплексы начались?  
Сэм еще долго слушал в темноте, как брат ворочается на неудобном диване и что-то ворчит себе под нос.

****

За завтраком Винчестеры напомнили хозяйке о том, на чем закончился разговор в прошлый раз – прежде, чем их желудки были до отказа набиты божественнейшим (Дин причмокнул при этих словах, почти не погрешив против истины) пирогом. Так что же за отвратительное Чудовище бродит по округе?  
\- Это мы называем его Чудовищем, - задумчиво сказала миссис Льюис. – На самом деле, это человек. Человек… Как странно говорить о нем так. Понимаете, мне давно было не с кем обсудить эту тему. В Метсвилле об этом не говорят. Все и так все знают. А приезжих, как я говорила, здесь не бывает.  
Она замолчала. Дин вежливо кашлянул, напомнив женщине о заданной теме. И миссис Клара медленно, обдумывая каждое слово, начала рассказывать. Винчестеры внимательно слушали. И все трое уже не обращали на остывающий завтрак.  
А картина нарисовалась мрачная. Лет 30 назад в округе заговорили о том, что в лесу появился необычайно злобный и сильный хищник. Зверь задрал множество крупных животных, один раз его жертвой стал даже гризли, правда престарелый. Лоси, лисы, волки были разорваны буквально на куски. Но вот что смущало: рядом с трупами находили одни и те же человеческие следы. Мужских ботинок примерно десятого размера. В конце концов, все сошлись во мнении, что это наследили браконьеры, обнаруживавшие трупы, но не решавшиеся сообщать о них егерям, дабы не выдать самих себя. Пока однажды «охотник на оленей» не открыл счет своим человеческим жертвам. Группа скаутов из пяти человек решила отправиться в поход по местным озерам. А вернулась только одна девушка, которая впоследствии вскрикивала при виде каждого входящего в комнату человека. Она и рассказала, что на их палатку напал мужчина, лицо которого было закрыто повязанным на манер ковбойского платком. Девушка задыхалась от истерического смеха, рассказывая, как он легко оторвал от тела руку ее парня. Власти поспешили объявить, что молодые люди погибли от нападения дикого животного, и что девушка от потрясения потеряла рассудок, потому и привиделось. Но все в Метсвилле знали, что рассказ девушки – чистейшая правда. И затаились, ожидая очередных нападений.  
Но Чудовище, сработав грубо, перешло на более «интеллигентный» способ убивать людей. Оно втиралось в доверие к тем, кто жил на отшибе или в уединении, некоторое время даже жило с ними, а потом доверчивых монтанцев находили мертвыми.  
\- Последние памятные случаи, - говорила миссис Льюис – с вдовой Тревис в Гринпейне и общиной в Нью-Марке. Гринпейн – это малюсенькая деревушка милях в тридцати от Хелены. Муж вдовы Тревис взял себе жену исключительно, чтобы она ему готовила и стирала. Даже дети, дети, подумать только, ему были не нужны. Поэтому когда его пьяного сбил грузовик на трассе, она и не горевала. Продолжала себе жить в своем домике на окраине деревушки. Лэтифа красавицей не была, поэтому все были поражены, когда у нее поселился мужчина. Его, правда, никто как следует не видел – он все время сидел дома с Лэтифой или копался в огороде. Зато весь Гринпейн наслушался рассказов, какой замечательный ее Джеймс. Вдова Тревис вся светилась от счастья, но при этом выглядела отвратительно – как будто разом набрала лет 20. Потом она пропала, а когда через пару дней к ней решили зайти, проведать, то обнаружили ее мертвой в постели. Полиция в рассказ о женихе не поверила. Хотя бы потому, что труп Лэтифы выглядел так, словно она умерла месяца два назад. А в Нью-Марке испокон веков ютилась секта иеговистов. В ней было человек 20, они никого не трогали, их тоже. Так, молодежь иногда потешалась над ними. И вот, полгода назад, к секте прибился прокаженный. Он не снимал своего чертова капюшона, сукин сын! Как бедные иеговисты кичились тем, что помогают ближнему своему, от которого все отвернулись! Он отплатил им через месяц. Все 20 человек были найдены в своем общинном доме. И опять полиция не поверила байкам, как они выразились, о прокаженном. Потому что степень разложения тел свидетельствовала о том, что с момента их смерти прошло несколько недель.  
\- Они все выглядели совершенно мирно, словно только что легли и уснули, - вздохнула Клара Льюис. – Это не мои слова. Муж племянницы, который работает патологоанатомом в управлении полиции в Хелене, рассказал мне об этом.  
По словам миссис Льюис, число жертв Чудовища достигает нескольких сотен человек. И еще неизвестно, что скрыто под пологом леса, опоясывающего Метсвилль.  
\- Самое странное, - при этих словах миссис Льюис словно вернула себе свой возраст, настолько старым и умудренным опытом стало ее лицо, - что Чудовище никогда не пересекает границы Метсвилля. Двое горожан стали его жертвами в лесу, когда отправились туда на прогулку. Еще двое исчезли бесследно, но мы подозреваем, что могло случиться. Никогда преступление не было совершено в черте города. Ходят слухи, что Чудовище очень боится Чарльза Мессинга, и поэтому он охотится на монстра.  
\- А те, кто видели Чудовище издали, как описывают его? – осведомился Сэм. Дин бросил на него косой взгляд: что, почуял добычу?  
\- Обычный мужчина без особых примет. Типичный американец. Впрочем, что я знаю, - оживилась Клара Льюис, - вам лучше спросить у самого Чарльза. Вот кто спец по Чудовищу, как это не чудовищно звучит.  
Сэм и Дин с готовностью растянули губы в улыбках, услышав непритязательную шутку.  
\- Он живет в двух домах отсюда.

****

Жилище Чарльза Мессинга, умевшего одним прикосновением исцелять людей, ничем не отличалось от окружавших его типовых коттеджей. Вокруг не толпились сумасшедшие фанатики, провозглашавшие мистера Мессинга новым мессией, аккуратный забор в половину человеческого роста никто не украсил пафосными надписями. Винчестерам не пришлось долго звать хозяина: тот был во дворе, закидывая тяжелые сумки в старый джип. Он заметил их сразу же:  
\- Эй, привет, ребята! Пришли поблагодарить? Не стОит, парни, все в порядке, это мелочи. А насчет кусачей собачки давайте поговорим в следующий раз. Мне надо уехать… по делам.  
Сэм усмехнулся про себя, вспомнив об основном занятии Мессинга, о котором рассказывала миссис Льюис. Но не стал подкалывать добродушного хозяина, спросив только:  
\- Послушайте, как вы это делаете?  
Мессинг даже не удивился, почему его расспрашивают об этом. Видимо, ждал подобного. Он на секунду отвлекся, заправляя в сумку нечто, похожее на большой карабин, затем обернулся к братьям.  
\- Я не знаю, что это и откуда, - улыбнувшись, сказал Чарльз Мессинг. – Я не могу объяснить, как это происходит. Однажды ко мне приезжал корреспондент из хеленской газеты, я ответил ему то же самое. Он попросил показать, но тогда ни один человек в Метсвилле, хвала Богам, не был ранен. Он хотел попробовать на себе, но я не мог позволить ему нанести себе рану, и сам не мог причинить ему вред. Тогда он решил, что я шарлатан… Могу только сказать, что мне было лет 20, когда это проявилось. Или когда я сам заметил эту способность. Вот только не советую специально наносить себе увечья, чтобы проверить - я могу и не успеть. Иногда я бываю занят. Как сейчас, например.  
Широко улыбнувшись, он нахлобучил на голову бейсболку и запрыгнул на водительское сиденье джипа. Выезжая со двора, он приветливо помахал братьям на прощанье рукой.  
Сэм даже потряс головой – в это мгновение Чарльз Мессинг неуловимо напомнил ему кого-то, виденного совсем недавно. Однако он так и не смог представит себе этого человека отчетливее, впечатление быстро ускользнуло.  
\- Вот и поговорили, - усмехнулся Дин, настроение которого весь день оставляло желать лучшего. Однако он ни за что бы не признался, что виной тому – предыдущая ночь. Скорее, он свалил бы все на свою тревогу от рассказа Клары.  
Сэм покосился на него, затем предложил:  
\- Может, зайдем тогда к мисс Эш? Миссис Льюис говорила, что она неплохо знает своего бывшего соседа.  
Дин покивал в ответ, явно думая о чем-то своем.

****

Мисс Мэри Эш визитерам не обрадовалась, совсем не обрадовалась. Она отрывисто поздоровалась и продолжила опрыскивать цветы, росшие в палисаднике, не пригласив братьев зайти.  
\- Ээээ… Мы Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, - растерянный суровым приемом пробормотал Дин.  
\- Я знаю, - усмехнулась мисс Эш, не повернувшись к ним. – Метсвилль – маленький город, если вы заметили. Как ваша рука?  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - вежливо откликнулся Сэм. – Никаких следов.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - пожала та плечами.  
\- Мы, собственно, об этом и хотим поговорить, - встрял Дин. – Миссис Льюис сказала нам, что вы очень хорошо знаете Чарльза… мистера Мессинга. Мы хотели бы узнать о нем побольше.  
Она, наконец, выпрямилась и посмотрела на них. В окружении алых и желтых роз Мэри Эш смотрелась, словно юная девушка с праздничной открытки. Вот только ее глаза были тревожными и печальными.  
\- Почему бы вам не спросить у него самого? Чарльз ответит на любые вопросы. Он никогда не лжет.  
\- Так не бывает, - ласково, словно разговаривая с сумасшедшей, проговорил Дин. – Каждый когда-нибудь врет.  
\- Только не Чарльз, уверяю вас, - мисс Эш усмехнулась. – Он может вам сказать, что не хочет говорить какие-то вещи, потому что они вас огорчат, и это тоже будет правдой. Он всегда предельно честен. И всегда делает только то, что нужно людям. Для себя – никогда…  
\- Получается, что Чарльз Мессинг – идеальный человек?  
\- О да, он старается быть идеальным для всех! Такой замечательный парень, нимба над головой не хватает! Только вот он не понимает, что иногда его сочувствие на хрен никому не нужно! Мог бы его себе в задницу запихать!  
Мэри срывалась на крик – видимо, тема зрела годами и нашла, наконец, благодатную почву.  
\- О, он может быть таким идеальным! «О, Мэри, ни один мужчина тебя не достоин! Ты такая красавица!» А потом просто взять и свалить к хромоножке Энн! Видите ли, он ей больше нужен! Естественно, Энн-Хейтруди Смит просто ошалела от счастья. Ей ведь все пророчили век в старых девах – хромой калеке без одного глаза. А тут такой жених! Правда, детей у них так и не родилось, наверное, идеальный Чарльз мало старался. А каково мне было услышать от нашего идеального мужчины об этом? Я спросила только: «Ты меня любишь?» Он ответил: «Ты не захочешь этого знать». Что это за чертов ответ? Кто он такой, чтобы решать за меня, что я хочу знать, а что нет?  
Мэри Эш тяжело дышала. Братья Винчестеры неловко кивали головами на ее выкрики. Все и так было ясно, к чему еще слова? Мисс Эш помолчала и сказала:  
\- Заходите во двор. Что вы хотите узнать?

****

Чарльз Мессинг, по словам Мэри Эш, был самым обычным мальчишкой. Они дружили с детства.  
\- Мы вместе убегали в лес, по вечерам жгли костры и жарили колбаски, играли во все свойственные детям игры, - рассказывала женщина братьям, но сама была не с ними, а где-то далеко, много-много лет назад. – Я была на два года моложе его, но старалась все время быть рядом с ним. Я хотела стать его другом. Он не был идеалом: в нем сочеталось и дурное, и хорошее. Один раз он вытащил из пруда за городом кота, которого хотели утопить. Кот обладал мерзейшим характером, он был некрасивый и больной, но Чарли ухаживал за ним так, словно это был суперпородистый победитель выставок с километровой родословной. А с другой стороны, Чарли как-то вышиб стекло в школе и все свалил на одноклассника. О да, он тогда еще врал. Мальчишку наказали, а настоящий виновник так и не признался. И я тоже ничего не сказала, хотя все прекрасно видела…  
Все изменилось, когда Чарльзу Мессингу было 15 лет, а Мэри Эш – 13. Из-за чего случилась та драка, женщина не знала, в школе в тот день ее не было. Что-то говорили о том, что Чарли не поделил девушку со старшеклассником. Возможно, Мэри и знала что-то, но не стала рассказывать об этом Винчестерам. В любом случае, Чарльз после уроков встретился за школой с 16-летним увальнем Райаном Уилсоном. Чарльз сломал Уилсону руку и два ребра.  
\- Судья хотела отослать его в спецшколу для несовершеннолетних преступников, - спокойно говорила Мэри. – Но родители Чарльза уговорили слуг закона оставить мальчика дома, под их ответственность. Мессинги были уважаемыми, лояльными гражданами, к тому же, вполне состоятельными, и судья согласился, назначив испытательный срок в один год. Чарльз две недели просидел под домашним арестом, и никто его не видел. А вышел он вот таким… без изъянов. Первое время я с ума сходила, пытаясь общаться с ним. Сложно, знаете ли, с парнем, который никогда не лжет и о других думает больше, чем о себе. Любой человек должен быть немного эгоистом. Я не понимала, как можно отдать подаренный на день рождения костюм едва знакомому мальчишке с соседней улицы: «Ему нужнее, у меня еще один есть». Даже родители Чарльза не смогли жить с ним. По крайней мере, я именно так объясняю то, что лет через пять они собрали вещички и махнули обратно в Англию, предоставив сыну полную самостоятельность. И что же в первую очередь сделал Чарльз? Отнес все книги, оставленные ими, в городскую библиотеку! Мол, я их все прочитал, теперь пусть другие читают. А там, говорят, были настоящие древности…  
Дальнейшая биография Чарльза Мессинга укладывалась в несколько предложений. Он закончил колледж в Хелене, собрался поступать в университет, но почему-то так и не стал. Вернулся в Метсвилль, женился на Энн-Хейтруди Смит, открыл мастерскую и объявил охоту на Чудовище. И заодно стал кумиром для местной молодежи, которая, не сговариваясь, возвращается в Метсвилль, даже получив ученую степень.  
Мэри Эш рассказывала, не отрывая взгляда от рук, обрывавших листок за листком с куста роз, росшего у самой дорожки. А Дин думал о том, что эта женщина любит Чарльза Мессинга, любила с самого детства и обречена на это всю свою жизнь. Да был ли в этом городке человек, который бы не любил странного мужчину, не умевшего лгать и причинять вред другим людям?..  
Он очнулся от своих размышлений, когда Сэм подтолкнул его в плечо:  
\- Пойдем.  
Дин встрепенулся и посмотрел на мисс Эш: та давно уже молчала, на ее лицо было написано, что больше всего в жизни она желает сейчас ухода непрошеных гостей. Она хотела остаться наедине со своими воспоминаниями. Дин только кивнул и направился вслед за братом к калитке.  
\- Один вопрос, - Сэм чуть притормозил, так что Дин наткнулся на него. – Почему вы сначала так радушно к нам отнеслись, а потом резко переменились?  
\- Потому что вы сказали, что вас прислало сюда Чудовище, - не раздумывая ответила Мэри Эш.

****

Дин отлично понимал, что методом тыка они ничего не найдут, но все же предложил брату съездить до федеральной трассы, не заметят ли они там ничего необычного. Он просто хотел снова оказаться за рулем «Импалы». Езда на любимой крошке успокаивала его и придавал уверенности в себе. Погоняв по окрестностям и не заметив ничего необычного, Винчестеры решили вернуться в приютивший их дом миссис Льюис. У забора их уже поджидали.  
Парней было человек пять, Дин не стал пересчитывать. Он сделал вид, что никого не заметил, и с каменным лицом пошел к входу. Но тут его схватили за рукав.  
Реакция была мгновенной – вытащить пистолет, помня, что сзади – младший брат. Но Сэм успокаивающе положил ему руку на плечо:  
\- Они не собираются нападать.  
И правда, молодые метсвилльцы не хотели нанести физический вред гостям, хотя в голосе заговорившего с ними юноши прозвучали враждебные нотки.  
\- Послушайте, вы, ищейки. Перестаньте вынюхивать вокруг Чарльза Мессинга. Он самый мировой мужик на свете. Если вы что-то задумали по отношению к нему, лучше сразу собирайте манатки и проваливайте отсюда. Мы вас предупредили. Поняли?  
\- Поняли-поняли, заботливые наши, - насмешливо сказал Сэм, проходя мимо компании. А вот Дин ничего не сказал, зато его младший брат отметил, какое больное лицо у него было…

****

Дин не стал утаивать свои мысли, когда они пришли в свою спальню и стали готовиться ко сну. Он подсел на кровать к Сэму.  
\- Мы делаем что-то не то, - глухо пробормотал Дин. - Сэм, я не понимаю, что. Чарльз Мессинг – необычный человек, у него магические способности... но он хороший человек. Когда он вылечил тебе руку, никто не умер. Он не собирается воскрешать мертвых и не устраивает шоу из своих исцелений. Он поступает так, как считает нужным, потому что он так живет. Почему у меня такое чувство, что мы на него охотимся?  
\- Потому что у меня есть другое чувство – он связан с Чудовищем, - тихо ответил Сэм. - Мы же давно не верим в совпадения, правда? Не может быть, чтобы в одном маленьком районе независимо друг от друга появились апостол и дьявол. Добро притягивает Зло – это аксиома. Вопрос в том, насколько они зависят друг от друга.  
Дин помотал головой:  
\- Все равно мы поступаем неправильно. Чарльз столько делает для Метсвилля. А Чудовище никогда не заходит в этот город. Может быть, однажды крестовый поход Мессинга закончится удачей? Может, нам стоит уйти и оставить этот город в покое? Похоже, горожане довольны своей жизнью...  
\- И сколько людей в окрестностях погибнет по нашей милости? - осведомился Сэм. Дин в отчаянии зарылся лицом в ладони. Младшего внезапно охватило желание погладить его по голове, успокаивая, словно маленького ребенка. Думая о своем неожиданном желании, он едва расслышал слова:  
\- Нас послало сюда само Чудовище. Оно на что-то рассчитывает. Возможно, оно хочет расправиться с Мессингом нашими руками?  
\- А возможно, это был обычный велосипедист? - язвительно спросил Сэм. И тут же пожалел о своих словах, наткнувшись на странный просящий взгляд Дина:  
\- Сэмми... Скажи мне, что мы не ошибаемся.  
Сэм прижался лбом к плечу брата:  
\- Конечно, мы все делаем правильно, могучий старший брат.  
И тут же почувствовал его руки на своей спине. Дин настойчиво лез ему под рубашку, постепенно перемещая горячую ладонь на грудь. Сэм застыл, чувствуя, как нетерпеливые пальцы нашарили сосок и слегка оттянули его. Перехватило дыхание и как-то сразу подумалось, что джинсы тоже обладают магическими способностями – при определенных обстоятельствах уменьшаются в размерах. А потом мысли стали улетучиваться под напором требовательных и вместе с тем мягких губ Дина. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы стряхнуть наваждение под названием «Дин». Сэм отпихнул от себя брата и шарахнулся к стене:  
\- Прекрати, я не буду.  
Дин зло спросил:  
\- Что, продолжаешь вчерашнее выступление?  
Тот усмехнулся:  
\- А я должен по первому твоему требованию снимать штаны и подставлять задницу? И почему это у меня создается такое впечатление, что каждый раз, когда тебе хреново, ты самоутверждаешься за счет меня?  
\- А почему у меня создается впечатление, что ты, психоаналитик хренов, просто готов послать меня куда подальше? Тогда, сука, не выпендривайся и прямо скажи мне, что мой член тебя больше не удовлетворяет!  
Сэм поперхнулся:  
\- Ну ты и урод. Никогда не думаешь, что отказ может быть из-за тебя самого?  
\- А ты стал слишком самостоятельным, да? Может, уже хочешь себе другого напарника подыскать? Или начнешь охотиться в одиночку?  
\- Может и начну! И могу справиться не хуже тебя. Мне даже не придется переодеваться в какую-нибудь чирлидершу.  
\- Замечательно, вали! – Дин скатился с кровати Сэма, отшвырнув ногой одеяло, в котором запутался. А потом полночи Винчестеры лежали без сна, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга в темноте и гадая, заснул ли уже брат.

****

Завтрак Дину показался безвкусным. Они с Сэмом ели молча, быстро, не глядя друг на друга. Миссис Льюис пыталась задать им пару вопросов, но быстро ушла из столовой, чувствуя, что парни не настроены на разговор. Краем глаза Дин наблюдал за Сэмом, как тот допивает свой сок, отбрасывая ладонью лезущие в рот отросшие длинные волосы. Ему показалось, что рука брата слегка дрожит. Затем Сэм встал, поблагодарил миссис Клару за еду и вышел из дома. Старший немедленно последовал за ним.  
Он увидел младшего уже у «Импалы». Сэм открыл багажник и изучал его содержимое. Дверь со стороны водителя тоже была открыта.  
\- Ты куда-то собрался? - стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно безразличнее, спросил Дин.  
\- Нью-Марк, - коротко ответил Сэм. В мгновение Дин оказался рядом с братом и резко захлопнул багажник, от неожиданности младший вздрогнул всем телом.  
\- И что ты там намереваешься делать? - зло бросил Дин, короткие волосы на его затылке словно встали дыбом от ярости.  
\- Поспрашиваю по поводу прокаженного, - пожал плечами Сэм. - Ведь, в отличие от любовника вдовы, этого парня видело немало людей. Может быть, узнаю что-то полезное.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я разрешаю тебе ехать одному?  
\- А с чего ты взял, что я собираюсь спрашивать у тебя разрешения?  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, пытаясь испепелить друг друга взглядами. Дин схватил брата за воротник, пытаясь оттащить его от машины. И неожиданно получил отпор. Сэм оторвал его руки от себя, перехватил их за запястья и сжал так, что Дин скривился. Он попытался вырваться, но не смог. И подумал о том, что слишком редко вспоминал: его маленький брат уже не такой маленький, он выше его и, пожалуй, даже сильнее.  
\- Послушай, - сказал Сэм терпеливо. - Не пытайся брать на себя роль заботливого папаши. Перестань опекать меня. Съездить в Нью-Марк необходимо. А ты вроде бы собирался в городскую библиотеку? Так что давай разделим обязанности.  
Дин, наконец, вывернулся из цепких рук братца. Потирая онемевшие запястья, он буркнул:  
\- Я и не беспокоюсь о тебе. Я просто думаю: не раздолбал бы ты, неуклюжий громила, мою девочку. За «Импалу» башку отверну, понял?  
Лицо Сэма расползлось в улыбке:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, сэр, все будет в целости и сохранности.  
Дин стоял, глядя вслед отъезжающей машине, и чувствовал, как мурашки бегают по телу. Но не от страха, нет – он был глубоко возбужден. Не первый раз он осознавал, как ему нравится ощущать на себе силу младшего брата.

****

Городской архив Метсвилля находился в одном здании с библиотекой. Обязанности и библиотекаря, и архивариуса исполнял один человек – молодой парень, примерно ровесник Сэма, оценил на глазок Дин. Смотря на этого пышущего здоровьем и бодростью парня, у которого рубашка чуть не лопалась на мускулатуре, трудно было представить его зарывшимся в древние фолианты. Однако Фред Толсон, как представился Дину библиотекарь, убеждал его, что больше всего на свете обожает читать. «Представь себе, в детстве читал все подряд, в любом месте, буквы для меня были, как наркотик, - говорил этот здоровяк, забираясь на лестницу, чтобы снять с верхней полки подшивку окружной газеты сорокалетней давности. - Даже под душем читал этикетки от шампуня. Тренер нашей команды по лякроссу все подозревал, что в книгах, которые я таскаю с собой на соревнования, я прячу какие-нибудь наркотики...»  
Дин вежливо улыбнулся, принимая у Фреда тяжелую пачку газет.  
\- Если понадобится подшивка другого года, свистни меня, я буду в читальном зале, - весело сказал библиотекарь, которому больше бы подошло выступать на соревнованиях по бодибилдингу.  
Дин кивнул, начиная листать газетные страницы. И вздрогнул, услышав издалека:  
\- Чарли говорит, что я скоро превращусь в книжного червя, потому что и так питаюсь книгами...  
Подавив острое чувство вины, Дин Винчестер принялся за работу.  
Искать ему долго не пришлось. Небольшая заметка на последней странице о том, что 15-летний М., ученик Колгривской средней школы, по решению ювенального суда отпущен на поруки с испытательным сроком в один год, нашлась в номере за 30 мая. А следующий через один выпуск номер газеты открывался большой передовицей о необычном атмосферном явлении в Метсвилле. Шестого июня 1968 года солнце над городом так и не взошло.  
Метеорологи разводили руками – ничего подобного они не ожидали. Пытались объяснить сие явление пылевым облаком, загородившим светило, направленным черным лучом советского спутника, но факт оставался фактом – когда в Хелене негде было спрятаться от ярких лучей солнца, на Метсвилль опустилась кромешная тьма. На следующее утро солнце в городе светило, как не бывало, и горожане предпочли забыть о зловещем случае, только газетчики продолжали «раскручивать» событие. Но на все вопросы метсвилльцы отвечали: «Разве? А я ничего не заметил. Телевизор смотрел целый день».  
Но для Дина все было ясно. Мгла покрыла землю, и под ее покровом в город вошло зло. Когда еще это могло случиться, как ни шестого дня шестого месяца, в год, сумма цифр которого - 1+9+6+8 = 2+4 = 6 – составляла шестерку? И после этого события, которое предпочли забыть, произошло полное перерождение Чарльза Мессинга.  
\- Антихрист. На землю явился Антихрист, притворившийся святым, - лихорадочно шептал Дин, вчитываясь в выцветшие газетные строчки. – Вот только кто его вызвал?  
Вопрос для Дина тоже был легким. Кто хотел, чтобы мальчик изменился? Кто спрятал его от глаз горожан на две недели? Папа с мамой. Ужаснувшиеся тому, что натворили, настолько, что предпочли бросить молодого человека одного, уехав куда глаза глядят. Впрочем, они поняли, что сыночек скучать по ним не будет, недаром он… Стоп!  
Фред Толсон в самом деле сидел в читальном зале, изучая, правда, не книжные новинки, а последний номер журнала про регби. Увидев подходящего Дина, он воровато спрятал журнал в ящик стола и невинно заморгал ресницами.  
\- Фред, - вкрадчиво начал Дин, - мне говорили, что Чарльз Мессинг передал в дар городской библиотеке книги своих родителей...  
\- Да, - радостно улыбнулся библиотекарь-бодибилдер. - Они у нас в отдельной секции стоят. Правда, их мало кто читает, книги, в основном, старинные, на дневнеирландском или староанглийском или даже валлийском. Я все собираюсь добраться до них, но постоянно отвлекаюсь на новинки. Хотите, чтобы я вам их показал?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - Дин старался не показать свою отчаянную радость.  
Книги Мессингов занимали несколько шкафов в самом темном и пыльном углу библиотеки. То, что их редко доставали, стало понятно сразу: некоторые тома были так плотно утрамбованы, что Дин еле вытащил их. Сначала он пытался изучать каждую книгу, но потом понял, что не сможет просмотреть все несколько сотен. Поэтому он просто читал названия на корешках. Это собрание сделало бы честь любому университету, думал Дин, отфыркиваясь от пыли. Сюда бы Сэма запустить... Может быть, Фред Толсон лет через 20 поймет, какое сокровище у него здесь в грязи. Внезапно его взгляд натолкнулся на странное название: «Возвращение из Тир-на-Ног». Тир-на-Ног, Страна юных – так ирландцы, вслед за друидами, называли потусторонний мир. Древний фолиант раскрыл перед Дином свои страницы, на которых замелькали таинственные символы, схемы, рисунки, изображавшие древние обряды. Больше всего его впечатлила картинка, на которой старец в белом балахоне поднимал над собой ребенка, показывая его сгустившимся над головой тучам. Попытка прочесть текст закончилась для Дина головной болью. Но слово «душа» он понял отлично. Что может быть страшнее, чем операция, произведенная над человеческой душой? Уж точно не кража книги из библиотеки, - думал Дин, тайком от Толсона выбираясь из здания и пряча под полой «Возвращение».

****

Обнаружив Сэма в их временном приюте, Дин удивился: он не подозревал, сколько времени проторчал в библиотеке. Сэм валялся на кровати, задумчиво уставясь в потолок и теребя пальцами нижнюю губу. Дину немедленно захотелось укусить младшего за эту упрямую губу, но, ко всем демонам, у него тоже были эти долбаные принципы! Поэтому он, застыв в дверном проеме, ехидно осведомился:  
\- Ну что, ты уже нашел разгадку? В Нью-Марке тебе все подробненько рассказали?  
Сэм обиженно задрал подбородок:  
\- Нет. Но я узнал кое-что интересное. А что, ты у нас все узнал в библиотеке? Может быть, ты даже книгу сподобился открыть?  
Не скрывая злорадства, Дин выложил увесистый «Тир-на-Ног» на стол:  
\- Представь себе. Здесь я нашел ответ на вопрос, что случилось 40 лет назад с нашим дорогим Чарльзом. Зря я так переживал – зачем плакаться над демоном, который удачно замаскировался под святошу? Смотри! – он победно открыл фолиант на заложенной странице и ткнул пальцем в изображение друида. – Родственнички нашего Чарли вызвали по его душу адскую подмогу.  
\- Ты в самом деле нашел? – Сэм вскочил и бросился к книге. Дин с самоуверенной улыбкой смотрел, как лохматая голова зарылась в страницы. Младший так долго читал «Тир-на-Ног», что Дин откровенно заскучал. Но скуку сдуло, словно ветром, когда он увидел окаменевшее, бескровное лицо Сэма, оторвавшегося, наконец, от чтения. В животе Дина похолодело – он нутром почуял, что дело дрянь.  
\- Дин, ты действительно нашел то, что нам нужно. Но понял все не так… И я не знаю, что хуже – знать эту правду или нет.  
\- Ты уже заговорил, как Чарльз Мессинг, - непослушными губами улыбнулся Дин.  
Сэм не вернул ему улыбку:  
\- А ведь знаешь, секрет Чудовища кроется именно в Мессинге. Предки его родителей были жрецами друидов.  
Младший брат пояснил недоумевающему старшему:  
\- Друиды верили в существование души, в то, что она может быть отделена от тела, ее можно переселить в другое существо, а также... А также можно разделить ее на две части. Если обратиться одновременно к силам Добра и Зла, первые заберут для своей части души все отрицательные качества человека, а вторые – только положительные. Но самое интересное, куда денется эта половинка души.  
\- Куда? - напряженно спросил Дин. Сэм с непонятным ему самому умилением посмотрел на сведенные брови старшего брата и ответил:  
\- Для нее создается тело, идентичное первому.

***

Дин внимательно слушал Сэмов пересказ прочитанного.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему Чудовище не появлялось в Метсвилле. Оно просто не могло. Во избежание воссоединения душ друиды накладывают на них запрет на приближение друг к другу. Вот почему и многолетняя охота Чарльза была бесполезна: его просто отталкивало от его двойника. И вот почему монстр убивал свои жертвы таким способом. Руки Чарльза Мессинга несли исцеление и жизнь, а лапы Чудовища – разложение и смерть. А в Нью-Марке мне рассказали, что прокаженный называл себя Чарльзом… Еще я понял, кого мне напомнил Мессинг в бейсболке, когда уезжал, - того самого велосипедиста, которого мы встретили на повороте. И в самом деле, сюда нас послало Чудовище. Вот только зачем?  
\- Возможно, чтобы мы рассказали жителям Метсвилля, кому они обязаны появлением монстра, убивающего горожан, осмелившихся выйти за городскую черту? – горько предположил Дин. – Одно мне непонятно, каким образом родители Мессинга разделили своего сына пополам?  
\- Для того, чтобы провести этот обряд, необходимо призвать духов воздуха, огня и подземных недр. Они защищали друида от того, чтобы силы Добра и Зла обрушились на него самого. Где Мессинги могли развести костер так, чтобы их не заметили? И где есть какой-нибудь провал в земле...  
Много времени не понадобилось: братья сообразили практически одновременно:  
\- Заброшенный рудник!

****

«Импала» медленно ехала по заброшенному ответвлению шоссе, ведущему к старым разработкам.  
\- Я все думаю, - тихо произнес Дин, сосредоточенно глядя на неровную дорогу, - каково было второму Чарли Мессингу, когда он очнулся один в заброшенной шахте? Ведь у него остались те же самые воспоминания, что и у Чарли, «очищенного от скверны». Воспоминания о друзьях, о школе, о любящих родителях...  
\- Я не думаю, что для него это было большой потерей, Дин. Ты забываешь, что для Чарли-2 любовь и привязанность уже ничего не значили. Если он о чем-нибудь и жалел, так только об удобствах, которые предоставлял ему родительский дом. Но он спокойно сумел адаптироваться к дикой жизни и одиночеству. Тем более, у него была цель – отомстить своему второму «я». По всем действиям похоже, что каким-то образом Чудовище узнало о своем происхождении и о том, какую роль в этом мире ему отвели папочка с мамочкой, в отличие от идеального оригинала.  
Дин только кивнул – он предпочел согласиться. Жить с другим знанием ему было бы сложнее. Оставшийся путь братья проделали молча. Им пришлось затормозить за полкилометра до шахты, поскольку дорога представляла из себя череду рытвин и колдобин.  
И через пятьдесят лет вход на заброшенный рудник впечатлял масштабами. В скале был вырублен проход высотой в добрую сотню футов. Его загораживали огромные деревянные ворота, забитые крест накрест досками.  
\- Во блин, - пораженно произнес Сэм. – Это из каких же деревьев настрогали таких бревен?  
Какие бы это ни были деревья, борьбы со временем они не выдержали. Бревна сгнили и провалились, образовав вход, в который легко мог бы войти взрослый человек. Что и сделали Дин с Сэмом, пробравшись внутрь. В огромной пустой пещере было сухо, свет, пробивавшийся из проема в воротах освещал пространство достаточно, чтобы было все видно. Сэм как мальчишка свистнул – стены многократно повторили его свист эхом. Шаги братьев гулко отдавались в пещере.  
Идти далеко им не пришлось. В одном углу на стене был нарисован таинственный символ, красовавшийся на обложке книги про мрачных пришельцев из Тир-на-Нога. Под знаком лежала гора пепла. Огонь уничтожил не все – закоптившийся железный кельтский крест свидетельствовал о проводившемся здесь обряде.  
\- Но алтаря тут нет! – удивленно воскликнул Сэм.  
\- Сэм, магию друидов не нужно подпитывать постоянно действующим черным алтарем, - объяснил Дин, глядя на костровище. – Она окончательна, сама земля и ее духи питают эту магию.  
\- Какого черта тогда мы сюда поперлись? – Сэм в раздражении пнул попавшийся под ногу камень. Старший брат не ответил. Глядя на его лицо, которое падающие тени делали похожим на падшего ангела с картин художников эпохи Возрождения, Сэм догадался:  
\- Ты хотел убедиться, что мы не ошибаемся? До сих пор не веришь, да?  
\- Теперь верю. Но никак не пойму, что с этим делать.  
\- Почему мы должны что-то делать? Поехали в Метсвилль, а там уже сможем предаться тягостным размышлениям, - Винчестер-младший по привычке пытался шутить. Дин не подхватил его начинание. Он словно был раздавлен свалившейся на него ответственностью.

****

Возле временного пристанища Винчестеров парней опять ждали.  
\- Куда это вы катались, неугомонные? - весело осведомилась Клара. - Чарльз пришел вас навестить. Сказал, что вы о чем-то там не договорили. Я пока проводила его в вашу комнату, он там ждет.  
Братья переглянулись, подумав об одном и том же: на столе осталась лежать открытой книга «Возвращение из Тир-на-Ног»... «Боже святый, нет!» - оба опрометью бросились на второй этаж, чуть не сбив с ног бедную миссис Льюис.  
Чарльз Мессинг сидел за столом, перед ним лежала книга, раскрытая на главе об обряде разделения души. Он уже не читал ее, просто задумчиво смотрел перед собой. Он обернулся на шум распахнувшейся двери и спокойно произнес:  
\- Клянусь, я не ощущал никакой связи...  
Дин сделал движение, словно собирался броситься к Мессингу, но потом передумал:  
\- Ее и нет, этой связи! Наоборот, происходило отторжение. Чарльз, лучше не думайте об этом. Вы ни в чем не виноваты. Вас не предупредили, не спросили у вас разрешения…  
\- Лучше бы я тогда сел в тюрьму, - не обращая внимания на отчаянный выкрик Дина, проговорил Мессинг. – Я ведь в самом деле считал, что тяжело заболел, провалялся несколько дней в забытье, а потом решил перевоспитаться.  
\- Никому не лучше было бы от этого, - убеждал Дин. – Сейчас весь Метсвилль благодарен вам, за то, что вы живете в этом городе. Молодежь на вас молится! Поверьте мне, вы необходимы Метсвиллю.  
\- Так же, как и Чудовище? – осведомился Сэм. Дин закрыл рот, понимая, что утешение нужно только тому, кто хочет утешиться. Чарльз Мессинг в утешениях не нуждался. Он постепенно привыкал к мысли, что сам породил монстра.  
\- Надо же, разгадка всегда была так близко... Видимо, друиды не считали любовь к чтению положительным качеством. Я так и не удосужился просмотреть родительские книги. А то бы я знал, как уничтожить Чудовище. А для этого, оказалось, нужна совершенная малость. Убейте меня, пожалуйста, - крепкая, загорелая рука протянула Винчестерам пистолет.  
\- Что? – потрясенно спросил Дин. – Мы? Но почему мы?  
\- Я понял вашу миссию, - сказал старый охотник. – Вы убиваете. Эта смерть принесет очень много пользы.  
И он снова протянул пистолет. Дин посмотрел на оружие так, словно ему давали бомбу и предложили уничтожить Манхеттен. Сэм подумал, что Чарльз выбрал самый неудачный вариант на роль палача.  
\- Послушайте, - сказал он, - если вы так жаждете сделать себе «бэнг-бэнг», почему бы не проделать это самому?  
\- Я не смогу сам себя убить, - легко сказал Чарльз Мессинг. – Но это самый верный способ разделаться с Чудовищем. Поверьте мне, это гораздо лучше, чем жить, чувствуя себя виноватым в смерти сотни человек. Я знал вдову Тревис. Лэтифа была замечательной женщиной. Она заслужила жизнь гораздо больше, чем я, жаль, что мне не дали права выбирать.  
\- Боюсь, что вам придется подобрать какую-нибудь другую кандидатуру, - убежденно ответил Сэм. – Хотя вряд ли у вас здесь это получится, в Метсвилле боготворят Чарльза Мессинга.  
\- Убивший меня возьмет на свою душу грех, - с расстановкой пояснил Мессинг. – Мне не хочется обрекать людей на ад. А вы… вы купаетесь в грехе, и вам это нравится. Простите, я знаю, что эту истину вы не хотели бы услышать, но мне пришлось ее произнести.  
\- Так же, как мне придется произнести просьбу покинуть это помещение, - твердо сказал Сэм. Чарльз покачал головой – мол, ни о чем так и не поговорили. Но подчинился.  
\- Я приду завтра, - сказал он, выходя из комнаты. Сэм покачал головой – незачем, мол. А Дин долго стоял, слушая, как медленно спускается Чарльз по лестнице, и кусал пальцы.

****

Сэм никак не мог уснуть, таращась в темноту. Он не хотел потревожить разметавшегося на диване брата, поэтому старался дышать ровно и тихо. Даже закрыл глаза, чтобы быстрее забыться. И распахнул их только, почувствовав движение в комнате. Но было поздно – его руки за запястья были намертво пригвождены к кровати.  
Над ним стоял, блаженно улыбаясь, Чарльз Мессинг. Сэм пытался вырваться – но лицо мнимого апостола наклонялось все ближе к нему. Голубые глаза то полностью заполнялись чернотой, то выцветали, оставляя на белке лишь змеиный вертикальный зрачок. Улыбка расползалась, обнажая зубы и желтоватый череп, из глазниц которого свисали лохмотьями гниющие сухожилия и кожа.  
\- Я хочу поцеловать тебя, - прошептал Мессинг, и со словами из его рта вывалился комок желтой слизи прямо лежащему Сэму на грудь. Парня чуть не стошнило, и он заорал:  
\- Нет, Мессинг, нет! Не трогай меня!  
…И открыл глаза. Над ним наклонился старший брат, взволнованно тряся его за плечи:  
\- Проснись, Сэм! Что случилось?  
Младший Винчестер ошарашенно оглядывался, понимая, что полуразложившийся Чарльз Мессинг был всего лишь очередным кошмаром.  
\- Мне приснилось, - прошептал он, - что Мессинг пришел сюда и решил меня убить.  
\- А, - коротко кивнул Дин. – А твои кошмары обычно сбываются, ведь так?  
И не дождавшись ответа от младшего брата, он сухо кивнул:  
\- Понятно. Ладно, пойду прогуляюсь.  
Сэм лежал, отходя от шока, вызванного сном. Возможно, из-за этого он только через пару минут сообразил, что Дин не просто вышел из комнаты – он ушел из дома. Захватив с собой пистолет. Винчестер-младший сразу сообразил, зачем.  
Несколько секунд ему хватило, чтобы натянуть джинсы и куртку прямо на голое тело. Шнуровка кроссовок заняла некоторое время, потому что руки не желали слушаться своего хозяина. Они дрожали так, что Сэм несколько раз бросал это занятие и застывал, глядя на свои кисти. В конце концов, он бросился на улицу, не завязав один шнурок до конца.  
В Метсвилле было темно – фонари не горели, все добропорядочные горожане уже легли спать. Только несколько ярко горевших окон в доме Мессинга, были для него ориентиром. Сэм побежал на этот свет, как мотылек, привлеченный ярким фонарем – ни о чем не думая, не размышляя о смертельной опасности. И не успел.  
В доме грянул выстрел. Сразу за ним раздался невыносимо громкий вопль, звучавший одновременно и совсем рядом, и где-то в десятке миль отсюда. Через несколько секунд улица озарилась светом из десятков окон. Но Сэму было наплевать, что его легко могут увидеть. Он смотрел на распахнувшуюся дверь, в которой возник его брат.  
Дин Винчестер выглядел, словно привидение – смертельно бледный и завывающий.  
\- Я убил его, - Дин одновременно хохотал и захлебывался слезами. – Убил лучшего человека на свете, который сам не мог себя убить! Я, все, бля, сделал я, словно я карающий меч Божий, да охренеть же, Сэм, какой я, сука, молодец!  
Сэм подошел к брату и обнял его, гладя по спине, успокаивая. Он понимал, ради кого Дин сделал то, что сделал. Вовсе не ради сотни загубленных жителей Монтаны и не ради будущего спокойствия Метсвилля. Исключительно из-за него, Сэма Винчестера.  
\- А чудовище-то хорошо, верно? – Дина продолжала бить истерика. – решил расправиться с собой нашими руками. Жить надоело уроду! Да, бля, какая это жизнь – быть мусорным мешком, в который спихнули все людские пороки?  
Сэм притащил брата в комнату на руках. Миссис Льюис не подавала признаков жизни – возможно, спала, а возможно, знала, что сейчас лучше не вмешиваться.  
У Дина дрожали руки так, что он выронил стакан с водой, который в мгновение ока принес ему младший брат. Он повалился на кровать и зарыдал – насухо, без слез, словно давно разучившись плакать. Сэм подмял под себя сотрясающееся тело Дина.  
\- Ну что ты, что ты, - шептал он на ухо старшему брату. – Все хорошо, ты сделал то, что было нужно. Ты всегда все делаешь правильно. Но, знаешь, Дин, я люблю тебя не за это… - и он прикусил мочку уха своего «пленника» - нежно, ласково, проведя по ней языком. Дин выгнулся под ним, приподнимая бедра – и с этого момента все изменилось.  
Сэм понял, что это все – для него. Может быть, это было кощунством – трахаться сразу после того, как они совершили убийство, но пуритане могли посчитать кощунством и их жизнь, и их любовь. Так думал Сэм, вылизывая ладонь брата, которой он 15 минут назад держал пистолет, и чувствуя, как тот содрогается всем телом. Он помог Дину снять одежду, лихорадочно зацеловывая каждый обнажавшийся участок тела, обходя только главную «стратегическую точку». Сам разделся за 10 секунд, чувствуя настоятельную необходимость прижаться к жаркой коже изо всех сил, накрыть любимого человека собой.  
Сэм приобнял брата за плечи, собираясь перевернуть его на живот, но тот прошептал:  
\- Нет, пожалуйста. Хочу так.  
\- Все будет, как ты хочешь, - Сэм прислонился лбом ко лбу Дина, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Тот смущенно отвел взгляд. Но не получилось: Сэм за подбородок повернул его голову к себе:  
\- Смотри. Смотри на меня. И запоминай: это я тебя трахаю. Ты – мой.  
Сэм отодвинулся, позволив себе рассмотреть Дина в такой позе. Тот лежал на спине, согнув и расставив ноги. Взгляд Сэма скользнул по мускулистым рукам, широкой груди с некрупными сосками, уже затвердевшими в горошины, плоскому животу. Но все внимание отвлекали узкие бедра и то, что между  
\- Сучонок, - прошептал Сэм, от умиления он готов был заплакать. – Какой ты красивый. Когда лежишь вот так, подо мной, раздвинув ноги, зная, что я сейчас тебе засажу… Ты прекраснее всех на свете.  
У Сэма не было никаких подручных средств типа смазки, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Он знал, что у Дина есть, но ни за что на свете не попросил бы его одолжить. Сегодня главным был он. Дин понял, о чем думает младший, поскольку прошептал:  
\- Давай так. Не надо ничего.  
Сэм отлично знал, как это бывает на сухую. Хочет наказать себя? – мелькнуло в голове. Ну уж нет? И сдавленный вопль Дина послужил ему отличным стимулом, когда он, закрыв глаза и подтянув Дина к себе под коленки, начал лизать сморщенное колечко, слегка опушенное темными волосами. Сэм старательно смачивал слюной вожделенное отверстие, а Дин бился под ним, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Только не говори, что я у тебя первый… вот так, - на одном дыхании выдавил из себя Сэм, пытаясь пальцами раздвинуть сопротивляющиеся тугие мышцы ануса Дина.  
\- Не буду, - прохрипел тот в ответ. – Я об этом подума – ах! – аю…  
Сэма затопила нежность к брату, который все время старался казаться сильным, но на самом деле нуждался в защите. Однако время для нежности наступит потом, а сейчас младший хотел Дина так, что ему казалось: сейчас он умрет, если не получит желанное тело.  
\- Ты такой горячий, такой тесный, скажи, что тебе нравится, - пробормотал Сэм, протискиваясь внутрь Дина.  
\- Да, ДА!!! – выкрикнул тот. Дин сжал руки Сэма, поддерживающие его под задницу, и теснее прижал к себе, - Держи меня крепче, ты такой сильный, младший брат…  
И тот стал доказывать свою силу, почти держа Дина на весу и медленно двигаясь в нем. Потом движения ускорились, и вот он уже вбивается в податливое тело, позволяющее ему все.  
Сэм машинально пошарил рукой внизу, между животами – и в его ладонь лег напряженный, слегка изогнутый твердый член, с уже съехавшей крайней плотью и большой упругой головкой. Она была горячей и влажной, слегка сочившейся. Потрясенный, он протиснул руку вниз и нашарил подобравшиеся, крупные яички.  
\- Ссучка, - прошептал он в шею Дина, - да у тебя же он торчит. Он стоит, бля. Тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают. Нет, когда тебя трахаю я. Когда в твою дырку входит мой член, когда он ходит в твоей заднице – это тебя заводит!  
Дин не отвечал, он закрыл глаза и закинул голову назад, вдавливаясь в тело брата, словно собираясь вплавиться в него. Сэма так возбуждали его раздвинутые ноги – старший давал ему доступ к самым интимным частям своего тела, обещая, что больше никогда не будет закрываться. Сэм провел рукой от промежности брата, слегка сжав его член, вверх, до груди, словно утверждая право собственности.  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - бессознательно твердил Дин, глядя куда-то в сторону. Он перехватил руку Сэма, которая шарила по его соскам, и положил ее себе на низ живота, чуть выше лобка. Повинуясь настойчивому желанию Дина, Сэм надавил на твердые мышцы, тот изогнулся, выпятив живот и насадившись сильнее на член брата. Дин начал двигаться навстречу Сэму, постепенно сбиваясь на хаотичные движения, хрипло вскрикивая. Его бедра начали конвульсивно дергаться, предвещая разрядку.  
\- Кончай, сучонок, кончай, ты же хочешь, - шептал бессвязно ему на ухо Сэм. – Хочешь, чтобы твоя кончина оказалась у меня на животе, и у тебя тоже, у тебя уже яйца распирает…  
И Дин кончил, резко в конвульсиях сведя колени так, что заехал брату по уху, но тот ничего не почувствовал, потому что сам изливался внутри старшего, твердя: «В тебя, я буду в тебе…»  
Когда Дин рукой вытащил из себя член Сэма, а затем свернулся рядом с ним в позе эмбриона, не собираясь отправляться в душ, Сэм почувствовал резкий укол раскаяния. Сколько он грубостей наговорил тому, кого любит. Он притиснулся к Дину сзади, стараясь не реагировать на гладкость шелковых ягодиц, обнял его за грудь и уткнулся носом в мокрые короткие волоски над шеей:  
\- Дин… Прости меня.

И тут же почувствовал, как напряглось расслабленное тело:  
\- О, так ты сожалеешь?  
Ну уж нет, усмехнулся про себя Сэм Винчестер, я больше не допущу ошибок.  
\- Я сожалею? Да ни за что. Я собираюсь оттрахать тебя еще раз… и не раз. Жалко только, что я поздно собрался.  
Дин снова расслабился:  
\- Придурок. Я всегда говорил, что ты медленно соображаешь, несмотря на все свои университеты. Иди сюда.  
\- Уже иду, - довольно улыбнулся Сэм, перебираясь на другую сторону кровати…

****

Больше всего Сэм утром опасался, что их ждет визит Клары Льюис – с требованием ли объяснений, с предложением ли завтрака. Но женщина исчезла, и братья оставили ей деньги за постой на тумбочке в прихожей. Когда они вышли, то поняли, почему хозяйки не было дома – она была со своими друзьями.  
У дома Клары Льюис собрались, казалось, все жители Метсвилля. Братья впервые смогли их увидеть – тех, кого знали лишь по именам после многочисленных рассказов своих информаторов. Все они были так похожи на обычных жителей маленьких городов Среднего Запада, что мысли о мрачных привидениях Метсвилля улетучились из голов Винчестеров. Дин замер у калитки. Внезапно перед ним вырос Сэм, который закрыл его своим большим телом, оттеснив в сторону. Глупо открыв рот, Дин уставился на младшего брата. Сэм в этот момент, с резко сведенными бровями, заострившимися скулами и сжатыми губами был меньше всего похож на добродушного щенка. Скорее – на приготовившегося к броску бультерьера.  
Холодными глазами прирожденного убийцы Сэм смотрел на вышедшего вперед мощного парня – он его не знал, а Дин не мог подсказать ему, что это всего лишь библиотекарь. Но последовавшие слова Фреда остановили его руку, потянувшуюся к пистолету за поясом.  
\- Сэм, Дин, мы все знаем. Может быть, мы позже осознаем, что вы сделали все правильно, но сейчас мы скорбим о Чарльзе Мессинге. Он… он был нам всем отцом.  
Винчестеры не нашли, что сказать. Дин закусил губу и отвернулся. Сэм же смотрел на Мэри Эш – женщина не могла стоять, и ее поддерживали двое мужчин. Наверное, подумал Сэм, ее больше всего коснулась смерть Чарльза Мессинга. И ему стало так невыносимо трудно дышать, что он задрал вверх голову. Кто-то становится счастливым, кто-то умирает – с этим нельзя было ничего поделать, хоть разбей голову об стену.  
Винчестеры ждали чего угодно, только не того, что предложил им Фред:  
\- Мы хотели бы, чтобы вы остались. Мы примем вас в нашу семью. Вы хорошие люди и избавили нас от Зла. Вам здесь будет спокойно. Пожалуйста, - добавил он просительно. – Мы все этого хотим.  
Черт, подумал Сэм, сейчас я точно задохнусь. На хрен сантименты, на хрен этот город, на хрен все, кроме Дина.  
\- Нет, - услышал он свой голос. – Мы не можем. У нас дорога…  
\- У нас дела, - дополнил появившийся рядом Дин.  
\- Я поведу, - улыбнулся он брату. И толпа расступилась перед ними.

****

«Импала» ехала по направлению к Массачусетсу. Что-то там было неладно с исчезающими подростками. Может, это было и не их дело, но проверить не помешало бы.  
Дин положил голову на плечо младшего брата.  
\- Знаешь, - с усилием произнес он, - иногда я хочу, чтобы с нами ничего этого не происходило.  
\- Да, - ответил Сэм, - я тоже. Но ничего не поделаешь. Впереди у нас еще много апостолов и дьяволов.


End file.
